Eight
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: what would you do... if you had one body... but 8 different minds... one of them being yours... and the others being the seven deadly sins? but only one of them... didn't want to take control of your body.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

 **I could remember all the things I've ever done, all the s** tuff I saw, as well as all those I killed in my dying breath. If only I wasn't born this way... if only I didn't have all this happen to me...

I could see as the large Centaur about 100 feet away fired a very large beam of magic at me... but what could I do? I was a dangerous person regardless of what I may say... no one was going to come and help me. Not after what _they_ did... considering that where I come from there were many like me but they were all different. They pitied what I had to deal with on a daily basis. I held back the riot with a few other braves souls and ended up caught in my only friends spell... willingly of course... just so they could all survive. I ended up in this world unstable though... my mental prowess all but strong... they took control whenever they wanted to...

for 1 of them they barely took control unless it was to help me... but one... only took control when I truly had something I loved... and would take control to only destroy it in whatever way he thinks is funny...

each of them had something different. A characteristic if you would think... unable to feel pain plus they want to break people... the power to manipulate one's own emotions... the power to manipulate how one's body acts... those are a few of the strongest...

my name was long gone by now as no one knew what it was. So they called me by what I had... Eight...

because I was the host of my own Seven Deadly Sins.

 **Warning this story came to me on a very bad day and when my sadist side decided to make an appearance... this story will have large amounts of Rape, Gore, Possibly Character Death, and whatever else that my mind comes up with but these are the main 3... please forgive me for writing this but the sooner I write this the sooner the idea gets out of my head!**


	2. Chapter 2

I appeared in a forest. I was hunched over as the bullet wounds on my back bled with my own blood. I didn't know where I was but I knew how I got here.

" _use it, Matt!" I yelled as I held the door closed. My right eye was light brown while my left eye was green. Green being my eyes original color. He was hesitant as I held back the riot who wanted us all killed. Only me and Matt were left while we had forced the others to get everyone else out of here._

" _but Eight!"_

" _Matt! If you don't do it now they will find the tunnel! We can't let them get to the others!" I yelled as a gunshot sounded and I felt a lot of pain in my back. Suddenly much more sounded off as they pierced the door. Another 8 hit me on my back before Matt nodded._

 _He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Raising up his right hand limply he said two simple words before reality itself bent to his will. "Reality..." he clenched his fist. "Collapse..." white cracks began spreading from where fist was. I smiled as they grew quicker and quicker... until I was enveloped by the cracks..._

so this is where I ended up... I walked forwards a few steps before a large burst of pain sparked to life in my head... tripping onto my knees next to the pond I was next to I slowly moved towards it as the pain grew bigger and bigger. I watched in the reflection of the pond as my eyes cycled through the 8 colors they normally took... when I used the powers...

I tried my best to bring back up my mental defenses... but they were immediately shattered as I flipped onto my back and let out a loud roar of pain... before I went unconscious...

I appeared in my own mind and rushed through the halls I had set up. Eyes wide in worry as I saw the carnage in the used to be safe halls of my mind... doors broken down revealing what hid behind them... I hurried towards the final door locked deep within my mind and attempted to open it. Only for it to instantly fall apart. I stood there shocked as I took a few steps back. Knowing what this foretold...

before I knew it a dark pink tentacle grabbed me and pulled me into space I dared to never go into.

I was thrown into a wall as I looked around me to find the 6 people I wish to never see again... "why hello there Eight... how you doing?!" I was picked up by the figure in red before slammed into a wall that suddenly appeared. I was in a large amount of pain as I looked at their sinister pains. "now that we are free to do as we please... we won't allow you to keep us locked up... we will do all we can to break you and make your body our own... Sloth though won't do a thing... we made sure he was preoccupied for the time being." I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes.

"we decided to make a game out of breaking you darling..." the one with the tentacles on his back stated. "whoever breaks you... owns you... and I must say I cannot wait until I'm able to own you, sweetie..." one of his slimy tentacles rubbed my left cheek as I pulled my head away. "besides... I think we will be having a lot of fun sooner or later..."

"6 of us... 6 days every week we will take turns trying to break you with day 7 being your... vacation day... from what we have planned for you..." the slightly chubby looking me stated. "and I can't wait to devour all of your pain... it will be..." he licked his lips. "Delicious"

"I wonder what I shall take from you first..." me with a crown on his head wondered with a smile full of greed. "you innocence... your sanity... or maybe your dignity... I can't wait to take them!"

"to be honest I don't really want to play a game... but if its to show why you should never let people talk you down? Why that would be hitting my own pride wouldn't it?" me in a suit said. "what do you think Envy?"

"I'm just going to do what I can to take away whatever he gets... he has kept us locked up and took away our freedom... I can't wait to do the same to him someday..." the one holding me up chuckled.

"you see now Eight... soon you will be broken... your own mind is already unraveling around you. Nothing can save you at the moment... and you have little Matthew to thank for it." I began to struggle as he glowed red and began to laugh. "yes... yes.. yes. Yes. YES! Give me that rage!" he began to laugh loudly as the other 5 laughed alongside with him. Once they stopped Wrath gave me a toothy grin. "don't even think about killing yourself... it will only make your next week with us all the more harder for you... although I don't even think it can get worse for you!" he then slammed me into the wall as I blacked out. Waking up outside still in the pond as I grew worried. If they were to break me I would unleash horror upon wherever I was...

at least I can keep my thoughts hidden from them. Sloth thankfully watches over that even if he was incapacitated. I sat up against the tree and looked around in hopes of figuring out where I ended up. Everything looked as if it was a cartoon... maybe I entered a universe that we created... but that could be endless amounts of possibilities and all those I could think of weren't a good place for me to appear with a broken mind.

Before I find out where I am I can already tell that they are watching me with my own eyes. Waiting to show me that they can take control whenever they chose to... then I heard the humming and I froze... I could feel that their interests were peaked that they began to move my wounded body towards the humming. I tried my best to break away from what was heard until they had me slowly pop my head out from a bush as I saw a small campsite with a trailer. I saw a small campfire along with a clothing rack. I then watched as a girl walked out of the trailer and I could tell I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

She had an average skin tone and was dressed up like a witch would in various colors of blue with a purple hat and cape that had stars on them. I then saw her hair was a very light blue and white before I saw the horn on her head. It was just a tad darker blue then what was in her hair. She walked over to the pot on the campfire and opened the lid before taking in a breath...

I could feel Lust and Wrath twisting in the excitement that I knew what was going to happen. I only wish that they kill her quickly... that was my last thought as I lost control...

 **Wrath's POV warning abuse and possibly gore approaching**

taking control after making a deal with Lust I took in a deep breath of fresh air. Its been so long since I could take a breath I savored every inhale I took. Before I looked towards the girl stirring the pot. Spotting a large butcher knife I gave a sinister grin as I slowly walked over and grabbed the knife slowly and crept up behind her. She never noticed me as I pulled her back.

She went flying onto her back with a gasp before I plunged the knife into her right shoulder as soon as she hit the ground. She let out a loud scream of pain as I soaked in the pain she was feeling... and it felt glorious. "why hello there..." she looked at me with tear and horror filled eyes as I twisted the knife in her as she let out yet another scream. "your pain feels exquisite It feels soooooooo goooooooooooooood!" as I yelled this I ripped the knife out and stabbed her in her right thigh inciting another yell of pain. "i wonder how much pain you will be in once I do something else to you..." I slowly pulled the knife out and then gave a large slash... her clothes split down the middle as I could feel her fear now. I then began to slowly carve a small line from her ankle right up to her thigh wound before I stabbed into it again with brutality. She gave another shrill scream as I began to cut her up all over. "i believe in discomfort..." I told the crying girl as I began to cut small incisions all over her body... once I was done with most of her body I noticed salt lying on the ground that fell when she struggled. Smirking I picked it up. "before the pain!" breaking the salt shaker over her body she began to scream out in pain as the salt entered her wounds. "your pain is beginning to make me want to back out of the deal... whats your name sweetheart?" I asked as she finally got her screaming under control. She proceeded to kick me where the sun don't shine and she looked surprised seeing it didn't work as tears welled up from the salt entering her wounds even further. "i said..." I started calmly... before driving the knife into her stomach region. Missing her stomach as she screamed out once more. "whats your name!" she then choked out her name as I tossed the knife to her side.

"t-t-Trixie's n-n-name is... Trixie..." she got out as I gave a smirk.

"well, then Trixie... let's get to know one another some more..." I blinked as my right eye turned dark pink. "shall we?"

 **Lust's POV warning rape scene ahead... I don't take joy in writing these fanfic's buts it's an idea I've had in a while... I am by no means condoning this...**

I stood up and looked at her previous body all messed up by Wrath. While I did hate him slightly for all the damage he did I found a certain.. allure, to it as I shivered with pleasure. My created tentacles out of my back as they slithered towards her. She looked horrified as she attempted to light up her horn but I quickly grabbed onto it expecting it to do something I didn't want. When the tentacle grabbed it I heard a soft moan as a question popped up in my head. "may I ask what you were attempting to do sweetie?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet tone but my eyes betrayed my anger.

"Trixie was trying to use Trixie's magic..." she sobbed out as she knew what was going to come to her. Magic? Hehehe... that will be something to look into...

"well, that wouldn't be fun if you were to escape..." I snapped my fingers as the tentacle broke off and what was left on her horn was a covering. "now then..." I snapped my fingers again as the tentacles grabbed her arms and picked her up off of the ground. They wrapped around her body as I gave an evil grin. "what to do first..."

"please... what has Trixie done to deserve something like this..." she cried out as I put a hand to my chin as I created another tentacle, slightly large and thicker than the other ones and secretly put it behind her as I moved her so her belly was facing the ground.

"you want to know something you did?" she looked at me. "nothing at all." instantly the tentacle entered her body as she let out a loud screech of pain. I could feel the blood on it as I smirked. "so a little virgin you are... or were... let me show you what its like... to be filled with lust!" I said for pleasure and as a pun as I began to pump the tentacle in and out of her body. Her screams bring pleasure to my ears as my sadistic side took over.

I created another tentacle with small barbs on it as I thrust it into her mouth. Her muffled screams as the small barbs scratched the inside of her throat. "how does it feel Trixie? Does your body heat up? I know there is a hidden side inside of you... and I want... to.. SEE IT!" instantly the tentacles cummed out an aphrodisiac I gave a small smirk as I watched it take effect quickly... it works best if put directly into the stomach of my victim.

Pulling the tentacle out of her mouth I brought her body down. Her body remained limp as I could now even smell her own juices of pleasure mix with the aphrodisiac I pulled up her head slowly by the chin so she could see the small smirk on my face. "how do you feel... Trixie?" I asked as her face showed her answer. "excellent!" I yelled out as I created another tentacle and had it positioned outside of her other hole. " let's continue shall we!" her eyes filled with horror as both tentacles plunged into her causing another scream. "we are going to have lots of fun..."

for an hour I played with her. Eventually breaking her mind from what was happening I found no joy in her lust anymore. It was just that... lust... no pain filled lust, no pleasure filled lust... just plain lust... "well then Trixie I had a fun time today..." she laid on the ground now barely bleeding, breathing heavily, covered in aphrodisiac and my own cum and twitching every so often. I heard rustling as I turned my ear towards where it came from. " I think the screams came from over here!" I gave a sinister smiled as I let Eight take control of his body again...

 **Eight's POV**

once I regained my control I looked in horror at the girl on the ground... I heard movement coming in this direction so I immediately ran out of the clearing... for a few minutes, I kept running until I heard loud yells for help and assistance Tears welled up in my eyes as I continued to run further into the forest...

knowing that my future as I know it... was doomed... and so was this world...


	3. Chapter 3

For one month I went through the torture brought by the Sins inside of me... the occasional pony that wondered into the forest was enough to sate the Sins but they were getting restless... ever since they found out they could gain magic which greatly enhanced their abilities by them doing what they do... I had another restless night as this night Glutton had me... eating me alive inside my own dream as he cooked me up in various ways...

 _long night?_

Sloth woke up just a week ago but he thankfully made it so it was slightly harder for them to take control... but that's all he could do while he was still week. He would have to come out to gain power but they all banded together to stop him. But he still had control over my senses at the moment. Now only he can hear what was going on since the hearing was most useful to them at the moment.

"glutton had me..."

 _tough night it is... tomorrow you can at least get some sleep._

"I very much hope so... what are we going to do for the next couple of days anyway?"

 _whats going on?_

"a wedding..." I poked the fire in front of me... "no doubt Wrath is going to want to crash it..."

 _Lust also might want to have a go at the bride herself. I have a bad feeling about whats going to happen..._

"same here Sloth... same here..." I poked the fire as I began to hope and pray that the strongest people on this planet would be able to kill me... considering there is no other way of being killed and with the 6 working together until one of them takes control of my body permanently.

 _Wrath is planning to go on a massacre soon I thought I should warn you to be ready to wake up all bloody..._

"thanks..." I sighed out... I could remember everyone that they have severally injured. They force their own memories into my own which caused a lot of regret for just not giving up on life on Earth. Thankfully though I found out a few things I kept while still here... they could only take control for up to two hours at a time before the rest of the day is under my control. So they have to use their time out cleverly... although with them now getting magic I highly doubt that limit will stay there for long. Another thing I realized was then when one took control when another takes control they gain the main part of the previous one's personality that day unless they were the first one to take control. Such as my first day here Lust gained Wrath's Sadistic personality.

Wrath decided to go manipulate it so his magic was always strengthening his body. Giving him super speed as well as super strength. He still has to work on his own reflexes but he just doesn't seem to care about them... his downfall will ultimately be his own arrogance with his power being unable to feel pain but the more pain his body supposedly feels the more bloodthirsty he gets making him unpredictable. While he may be unable to feel pain... he feels pleasure in its place. Stab him he gets a hard-on from it kind of thing.

Lust went with training his magic to me like lightning. Preferring to stun his opponents highly before having his way with them no matter what if they were male or female... although he preferred one on one time I think me might transition over to groups sooner or later. His downfall will be that he will never expect a sneak attack despite him being the smart one of the six.

Glutton used his magic to make himself wings... that's all he did. From what he boasts about it's so no one could escape him. His own downfall will mostly be that he will bite off more then he could chew and same as Lust a sneak attack when you least expect it. His power was the ability to say a saying such as 'guess I am a glutton for pain' and the more he east of other people... the more pain endurance he receives.

Envy became a psychic. Knowing what the other was thinking so it would be easier to manipulate the emotions of others. Creating carnage whenever he wanted. His over confidence that he will know what happens next will end up killing him by only the unexpected killing him.

Pride was able to fashion his magic into weapon constructs. He trained with them on the animals in the forest I was in. although he was easily angered when his pride, ironic, was brought into question making him sloppy and easily counter-able. This I found out when he killed a man in golden armor.

Greed though was one of the worst ones... preferring to take momentous from his victims... earrings, rings, horns, anything that he found shined he took away and stored in a portal. Able to transport himself small distances making robbing people easy and simple for him. His power was the ability to detect anything of value... an emotional treasure or a physical treasure which made him the weakest of his power but with his magic, it evened it out a little.

If Sloth could get out he could easily manipulate everything. Take away their magic and freedom and lock them away while at the same time restoring things to the way they were. That's why he was ganged up against. The only reason why he doesn't want to take control of my body was that he was too lazy at first but wasn't too lazy to help out if I were to die... but he never truly cared about who was in control he just wanted to be lazy.

I could feel myself blacking out as I knew this familiar feeling... before I blacked out and found myself colliding with the floor of the void. Wrath standing above me filled with his own rage. "I'm getting sick and tired of this Eight... so I'm going to make you a deal... you take us where we want... and we might lesson the amount of torture we put you through... I might even stop having my turn with you... just do what we want and you might actually get to keep your body..." I stared at him as I knew if I didn't agree they would get worst and break me quicker allowing them free access to their powers and being able to turn the world upside down with their might. I only gave him a slow nod as he gave me a toothy grin once more. "take us to the city called. Canterlot by the day of the wedding... I wish to wish the bride and groom good marriage..." I nodded as I jolted upwards. Hitting my head on the branch I was under. Putting out the fire I stood up and grabbed my walking stick before trying to make my way out of the forest.

I learned a lot from the Sins victims. First, they called themselves humans but called themselves variants called ponies. The definite characteristics were for unicorns horns as they needed them to be able to generate magic. Those who were extremely skilled could use magic from their hands but only their leaders were known for that. Pegasus had wings with the ability to manipulate the weather. Thankfully Glutton hasn't been able to figure out how they do that. And finally, regular ponies who had ears and tails along with greater strength than the other two types.

Then there was the final one. Alicorns. Known for having all the characteristics of the different Variants. They were known as the princesses of this country, known as Equestria, and ruled over something different. Celestia was known as the princess of the sun and day. Luna was known as the princess of the moon and night. And finally, Cadance was known as the princess of Love.

It was rumored Cadance was the one getting married and Lust was always jittery in my head for wanting her with her being the princess of love and him wanting to break love itself and replace it with lust. After an hour I had exited the forest and began to look around the area and soon spotted the large castle in the very distance. That was where the wedding was supposed to be from what I was told and I could see a large dome around it. I could feel Wrath look interested in the large dome as I began to walk in the direction of it.

I learned that there were many other species of humans on the planet such as griffons, zebra's, Minotaur's, and many others. I was extremely worried about what would happen in the future. At the moment I could only hope that I was killed someday cause at the moment I was only the bitch boy of the 6 sins who want to take control inside of me. I only prayed for when something bad truly happened to me...

and I only prayed that I will be killed quickly...

 **day of the wedding**

I watched in horror as an invasion occurred over the city of Canterlot. Although I knew what I was doing its best they found out now before they take control and just destroys everything. So happening now while they are all still weak is preferred... this was my last thought as I lost consciousness.

 **Wrath's POV large amount of gore ahead.**

I gave an evil smirk as I looked at the city wide city. I looked at these strange creatures as I walked towards the broke open gates. I stopped as I then noticed a large blade sticking out of an earth pony humans torso. His face was stuck in horror as he was impaled into the wall... about 7 feet off the ground. Grinning I walked over to the wall and smashed my fist into the wall cracking it as it fell around me. I grabbed the blade and flicked it as the body went flying off the cliff. I gave the blade a few test swings as I grinned.

 **Clouds Buster Blade is what the blade looks like**

I walked into the city and gave an evil grin as a few ponies ran towards me... the way they ran towards me with hope-filled eyes as I watched the new species chase them... as soon as they came next to me... I spun with the blade...

heads popped off and covered me with blood as their bodies fell to the ground. The new species stopped charging the used to be alive ponies as they stared at me with horror... allowing me to approach them and begin to slaughter the lot of them. The first one ended up bisected straight down the middle from head to crotch. His blood spewing backward as I spun around and cut deeply into another s chest sending him flying back.

The third pointed his horn at me until I grabbed his face... and slammed it straight into the blade causing his skull to become halfway impaled on the blade. I stared at his dead body as I slowly kicked the body off of the blade. Looking up carnage was still all around me I grinned... as I walked towards the black armored human... before thrusting my arm straight into his heart.

He choked up green blood all over my back and I watched as he struggled before he just hung limply from my arm. I threw his body off of my arm as I watched a few more of the black armored humans charge me I threw my blade with one arm as it impaled him into the building about 100 feet back. The first one to reach me I grabbed his head and crushed it into the cement floor covering my hand with my green blood. When the third one reached me I quickly grabbed his leaping form and rolled on the ground before ending up on top. I then gave a sinister greed as I began punching his armored face using slightly more and more force until eventually, I punched straight through his armor and skull and into the concrete below us. Standing up I went to retrieve my new sword as a large armored being stomped in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he gave a loud roar and swung his blade at me. I clumsily raised my right arm and caught the blade as he stared at me with a tilted look. I then gave him a evil look. "my turn..." he pulled the blade away and swung the same way but faster.

Jumping up I landed on the blade and ran up the blade and arm before jumping above him... coming down I delivered a heavy strike to his head causing the helmet to cave it. For a certain kill, I twisted in mid-air and kicked the head off his shoulders.

As I landed the body hit the ground as I picked up the blade and found it was like my own blade. Grabbing my own blade as well I held them outwards as I charged towards a large group of battling people... grinning like a madman all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! First of all a happy new year to all who celebrate new years as we enter the new year of 2019! its been a long year and another curse hitting my family every time we go to visit our family members in Baltimore! And by curse I mean we caught the flu! Every time we go there we get the flu and we even made preparations this time to avoid this! Enough of my ranting as I move onto everything else! I was able to type up at least one chapter for several stories its been a while since I updated! Which reminds me to have to get a chapter typed up for the Requester of the story Growing Pains!**

 **Forgive me for my procrastination I just have been unable to properly sit down long enough to type enough for that story to make even a chapter! Also I have a large announcement to make concerning two stories!**

 **Angel of Magic Final Version!**

 **And Silent Singer!**

…

…

…

 **are now being Beta'd!**

 **Someone had come up and requested to be a Beta and when given the choice he picked AOMFV and I picked between two he had thought he could work with and picked Silent Singer from the two as the other was one I promised I myself would work on!**

 **The name of the beta is Tarnum427!**

 **He sent back a chapter for Silent Singer I decided to post today instead as I wanted to do the reveal on upload day! Don't really have much to say except that I'm going to do my best to type up chapters for stories I've barely updated! Have a happy new year and hope you all made your new years resolutions!**

"you wont get away with this!" I could hearing echoing through the halls I was going through. I couldn't help but chuckle hearing the anger in the voice as I sliced through another few bugs and ended the life of a armored pony they were beating up on as I quickly located where the yelling was coming from. Giving a chuckle I prepared to slice the door away before I felt a tug in the back of my mind. _Time to give me a turn honey._

I growled out. "and why should I?" I said with a dark chuckle holding my stance in preparation for the swing.

 _Because if I don't Pride is going to want out._

Growling I quickly gave my consent as I knew lust would make things bloody at least. And with the quick change of the eyes I found myself in the mind with our dear host tied up in the air by tethers created by each of our souls... only way he was going to retake control was if we let him now. Make sure you make them hurt Lust! I want to see some blood! I heard a chuckle echo around the mind.

 _Anything for you darling._

Shivering at the tone I walked towards the viewing room and sat down among the others as they argued of who would take over next. I gave a chuckle as I found myself seeing Lust introduce himself to the ponies and bugs.

 **Lust POV**

"i believe I said my name was Lust sweetheart." I spoke in my normal tone of voice as I put my hands on my hips.

"and I believe you are a nuisance! Take the pony to be cocooned!" hearing large steps behind me I could help but sigh as I pierced the large body all over with my tentacles sprouting from my back.

"tch tch tch... I thought it was my turn to play the dominant... guess ill have to remind you of your place!" I growled out before using my tentacles to launch me towards the queen of bugs herself. Flipping through the air as several spells flew past me she jumped back as my landing sight was quickly filled with more of her minions. Landing in a handstand I spun around with my tentacles flinging out sending the bugs flying away with most of they breaking their necks on impact.

Getting myself back on my feet I brought both my hands up and fired several blasts strong enough to paralyze the body. Despite catching her by surprise with this sudden use of magic more of her minions jumped in the way of my spells as I growled once more being denied what I desired. "you only making this harder on yourself my new toy! Just accept your fate of pleasure and servitude!"

"silence you perverted horse!" firing a severely large spell towards me I simply coated my tentacles in magic with a sigh as I batted the spell away. A massive explosion was then created at the landing sight of said spell in the city far down below us.

"well I guess I can say you have an explosive personality!" she growled as I suddenly appeared in front of her in a burst of speed borrowing a part of Wrath's magic for a moment. _Hey!_

"oh calm down dear brother of mine..." I spoke as I grabbed the queen by her neck and rushed against a pillar as she let out a large gasp. "i was just giving this small farce a means to an end." she choked under the pressure of my arm as I began to think of the many things I would do to her at that moment. "what to do what to do... I could let one of the others take control... but I barely find anybody that catches my interest in this world..." turning around I borrowed Wrath's magic again as I threw her from me and caught her in a bind with my tentacles. "so many choices... so little time... and don't forget I forgot about all of you sweethearts as well." I said looking over towards the trapped ponies as I then quickly took a quick head count seeing something off before giving a feral grin. "oh now that wont do..."

"wh.. what do you mean?" the woman named twilight spoke up.

"how can there be a wedding without the bride? Now where did you- what the?" I was confused seeing the bride and the groom floating in the air as I give a chuckle. "well then... clever girl." and with that a large burst of magic exploded from the center of their horns as I found myself blinded for a moment from the flash before finding myself slammed into a wall from the force of what appeared to be a shield and thankfully I was able to make my body malleable so the force of the shield on the stone wall was brought down to near nothing as I found myself dropped onto my hands and knees breathing heavily... finding my magic almost depleted and my bodies stamina spent.

"hey look! Hes still here!"

"princess... he did help us?"i gave a chuckle as I knew there was only a half hour left until Eight was given control once more. Despite all of our hard work we could not get past his two hour mark time limit. No matter what we did we were forced to give him control when his soul started to shatter apart although that's a piece of information he does not know about just yet...

"I'm afraid that despite his assistance in this crisis... it appears his own mind state would prevent him from being truly on our side." spoke a beautiful voice.

"you got that right my lady." I breathed out through heavy breaths before looking up to find myself nearly surrounded by the ponies in golden armor with all the other ponies behind them a few feet. "we do what we want whenever we want!"

"then I am sorry to say I must ask of you to surrender... perhaps we could... give you assistance in your ..."

"state of mind? Sanity? I believe our situation to be called living a Sinful Life." I spoke before giving them a mock bow. "so I am sorry to say that I must respectively decline this proposition you have for me."

"that is sorry to hear... please bring him to the dungeons... he has helped us during this invasion so he has earned the right to be helped at the very least." I began with a soft chuckle... before it soon evolved into full blown laughter.

"I'm sorry my lady but I cant allow that to happen."

"might I ask why not?" spoke another beautiful voice as the white alicorn was joined by a blue one as I gave another chuckle. "from how I see your situation... your body is spent on both stamina and magic and you are outnumbered by the best of the best. I believe that 'not allowing it to happen' would be inappropriate to say at this moment." yet another chuckle towards her.

"then I must say you are wrong in that hypothesis your majesty... Envy... your up." and with a quick flash of the eyes I found myself in the mind. Already laughing and feeling angry that I was unable to get what I desired today.


End file.
